I Do
by spiritual dreamer
Summary: Serena likes Darien, Darien dislikes Serena, but when he takes it step to far can he ever get her to truly forgive and forget…


Title: I Do

Prologue: Introducing Serena Tsukino & Darien Shields

Author: ***Starry-Eyed-Dreamer***

Email: day_dreamer159@hotmail.com  

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Serena likes Darien, Darien dislikes Serena, but when he takes it step to far can he ever get her to truly forgive and forget…

Disclaimer: Standard stuff really, I do not own Sailor Moon or any other related characters so don't sue, *sigh*…not fair!!!

AN: Hi minna-chan!!! OK, so I'm a newbie and this is my first fanfic, I mean after reading all the other great Sailor Moon stories I just had to do one of my own. At first I wasn't gonna go ahead with it but my cousin (Yates Dreamer- from firstlovefics.com) gave me big push towards starting it and plus you don't want to get on the wrong side of her!!! 

I sometimes use a fair bit of slang. Sometimes that is… 

P.S. To all the authors on first love you've all been a great inspiration in helping me get started, especially Alicia Blade- Royal Flush was the very first Sailor Moon Fanfic I ever read and still love it, even too today. Also another thanx to my cousin 'Yates Dreamer' for giving me that one nudge that led me to pour out my ideas for this story, so I could share it with all those who choose to read it.

Ok so we all know what characters look like and therefore you will not find paragraphs upon paragraphs of useless descriptions in this story or those to come! In this fic Serena, Darien, Andrew and the girls etc are all gonna be about the same age. They go to Azuban High school, a joint high school of the Azuba and Juuban schools. Well I think that's all I need to say…err 'sheepishly'…sorry that it kinda went on…for like…well…well...FOREVER!!! 'Please don't hurt me… sniff'

Prologue 

Hi there, are you on the…sorry what's that? Ohhh, so you wanna know how those two got together do ya! I dunno, but hey since Serena is running late I'm sure I can fit in one little story about them. I personally think she's doing it to get Darien nervous and I think it's working too. Now lets see…. where to begin…hmmm…they're my favourite couple you know and with quite a history as well! I know well after leaving the Black Spirits gang Darien…WHAT!!! You don't know about him and that gang…no, jeez what do you know? Oh well before I tell you how Serena and Darien got together, how about a little background info first? Good, now you listening? Fine I'll start then.

Anyway ever since Serena saw Darien on the first day of high school at Azuban she fell for him, her and most the female population at that school! They were in the same classes except well Darien never saw her as anything truly remarkable, at least that's what he let on. He got the top grades, was one of the best runners on the track team and managed to get a top apprenticeship placement at the world-renowned Element Corporation, where they do…err…where they do science…stuff. Serena on the other hand, well she was quite different back then from how she is today. Don't tell her I told you this but well she was well a bit dumb to put it frankly. Ok so she wasn't brain dead or anything but she wasn't miss smarty-pants either. We all knew she had it in her though, to go far that is but she never ever really tried her absolute best. If she did she would've stopped being so naïve, clumsy and late all the time. We know though that everything has worked out for the best though at least. Anyway at the start of high school Serena hanged with the girls… you know… Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina…etc…do I need to go on!!! Darien hanged with Andrew, Chad, Greg, Ken…etc. Everything was fine until Darien got mixed up with the wrong crowd that is and he sure did change, drastically! 

The Black Spirits, that's what they called themselves. A mean lot they were, they thought the world was against them so in time they went against the world. *sigh* in the end all that pain and suffering they caused came right back at them…… Darien met them a couple weeks into his first year as a senior in the 12th grade, they were checking out his car, that nice little red jag over there… you see it…. yeah that's it! They were trying it to break into it, but he stopped them before they could get far. There was some verbal abuse, a lot of shouting and some fist shaking and during that time the gang and Darien all learnt how they had be sent a nasty blow by God at some time or another. Darien's parents been killed in a car crash, left an orphan with no memory of anything. Though he had recently found his long lost Grandmother who he to be filled. How to do it? He had no idea! He loves his grandmother to bits but back then after so long without a father or mother, it was a void he thought no one could fill? All I can say is was he surprised…

Wow this is some pretty deep stuff don't you think? What happened next…? What do you think happened? Darien spent less time with his real friends and more time with that damn gang, he became more aggressive and as cold hearted as those gang members. He became more distant from his grandmother, his friends and eventually became a member of the Black Spirits. I don't know how though but he still managed to keep the top grades, the position on the track team and the job even though he hanged around with that stupid gang in and out of high school. I suspect he did it in memory of his parents, so he could make them proud even though they were…*sob*…. even though they were dead. *sob..sniff…sniff* sorry I'm just falling to pieces giving you their background, looks like I'll be a total wreak when I actually get….*sniff*….get to telling you how they got together. Anyway things were pretty tense towards the end of that year. Everyone was scared of the Black Spirits They stole, beat up people etc, I'm just glad Darien never actually took part of those activities; he would never take things too far. Things really heated up on the last day of Serena and Darien's first senior year in the 12th grade before the summer holidays though, you see…

'Serena… Hey Serena are you listening?'

So what do you think, great, crap, somewhere in-between? Please read, review and… err… be nice!!! If you can't well then I accept flames and criticism as long as it's constructive.

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
